Pokémon Question and Answer Segment!
by Midori12
Summary: Have you ever had a question for any of the characters of Pokémon? Well, here's your chance to ask them! Any question, any character, any canon...anything! They're desperate to know and they'll answer accordingly, so ask away! Random hilarity shall ensue! IMPORTANT: Author's Note! Check chapter two for details!
1. Where to Start

**Where to Start…**

**Ash **Huh? What are you doing, Misty?

**Misty **Apparently we've been told that we're going to be getting questions from our fans to answer.

**Ash **We? I haven't heard anything about this.

**Dawn **That's because you're so far out of the loop, you're in America.

**Lt. Surge **HELLZ YEAH! AN AMERICA REFERENCE AND WE'RE ONLY FOUR SENTENCES IN!

**Max **Fans? Since when do we have fans?

**May **Since we started our journeys.

**Max **What…?

**Brock **Wow, this actually sounds fun. What do people wish to ask about me?

**Misty **Nothing. You're not as important as the rest of us.

**Brock ***Cries*

**Yellow **Can we be asked questions as well?

**Misty **I don't see why not. You are just as important as us anime stars.

**Barry **AWESOME! WE'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

**Blue **Oh! Oh! What do people want to know about me?

**Gold **You have to wait until people ask questions first…

**Blue **Oh. Well, hurry! I'll tell you whatever you want to know!

**Lyra **I'd be careful. They may ask you random questions about your…sex life or something…

**Blue **…

**Hilda **Lyra! This is rated T! They can't ask questions like that!

**Lyra **Oh. Okay then, that's cool.

**Iris **So they can ask game characters, too?

**Cilan **That's pretty neat. But…I'm a character from the anime, games, and the manga…

**Barry **HELL YEAH! STILL BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

**Brock **So am I…

**Misty **Me too…

**Green **What about Sabrina? She's got a different personality for every canon she's in.

**Game!Sabrina **…

**Electric Tale of Pikachu!Sabrina **Oh…I-I'm sorry…

**PokéSpe!Sabrina **I was a former member of Team Rocket…

**Anime!Sabrina **…I have green hair…

**Gary **This is confusing…

**Misty **Maybe whoever's in charge of presenting us these questions can specify that…

**Ash **Wait, there are different versions of you, Misty?

**Misty **Yeah! You do, too.

**Ash **What?

**Electric Tale of Pikachu!Ash **Whoa…

* * *

><p><strong>All right, everybody! Here's another crazy idea of mine! A Pokémon question and answer segment! I've got some rules for this, so listen up.<strong>

**- You can ask any question for any character in Pokémon. From major characters to characters of the day, **_**any **_**person in Pokémon! **

**- That also means that you can ask anime, manga, or game characters. If you wish to specify which character, as some characters have more than one canon, you may do so. If you don't, I'm going to assume you're asking the anime counterpart. Unless, of course, they're from a specific canon, such as Yellow being from the manga. And if it's a character not from the anime, then I will choose the canon accordingly as I see, so _please_ specify.**

**- Ask as many questions as you please. But! If I get flooded with too many questions from too many people, I will have to put a limit down. So my suggestion is between about eight to ten.**

**- You may also ask a few dares, but keep it to a minimum because this is a Q&A.**

**- Remember the rating. Don't ask anything too obscene, please.**

**- Remember the genre. This is meant to be humorous, for the most part. So if you ask a serious question, prepare for a humorous response, whether it's from the character you're asking or from someone randomly jumping in to ruin the moment. Some answer may be serious, though, depends on who it is or what the question is.**

**- A lot of fourth wall breaking may ensue. Anyone wanna ask a 4Kids question?**

**- Have fun with your questions! That's the point of this. And I enjoy reader response, which is why this story is going to be a lot of fun! I'm looking forward to your questions!**

**So there you go! Also, for those of you that have read my story **_**Pokémon on Facebook? **_**some of these responses may be canon (if I can say that, as it **_**is **_**only another fanfiction…) to that story, like the rivalry between Silver and Green for Blue's affections or Cilan's crush on Ash. If you haven't read it**__**or have never heard of it, I recommend you check it out. It's not necessary to do so, but if you're here for the humorous responses, I promise you'll like **_**Pokémon on Facebook? **_**;D**

**So, review and let me (and the Pokémon characters) know your questions! :D**

**~Midori**


	2. Response to Author's Note

Okay, so...

Thanks for the few people who actually answered my question, and the rest that went ahead and asked a bazillion questions not relating to my question. This is going well so far. (Seeping sarcasm.)

Anyway, I am going to go ahead and do one review per chapter. It makes things easier for me and updates may be pretty frequent, which are convenient for you as well.

I have already began redoing some of the earlier chapters, so I'll post a few of those at random times. In the meantime, I've deleted all the chapters I already had, save for the very first chapter with the rules and such.

So, up until about chapter seventy, most of these questions you've already seen before. But some are new and some of them have been revised, so it might be good to go back and reread them anyway until I catch up.

So...I guess that's all for now. I'll delete this chapter after a few days so that at least people can know what's going on instead of me getting a bunch of random reviews asking me why the format has changed.

~Midori

Also, remember: _**Read the rules from the first chapter, because some of them have changed. This is very important.**_


	3. Kballkdball

**Also, I want to point out: If an anime character has multiple versions of themselves, such as this first question, if their name stands alone that means that they are the anime version. So instead of anime!Barry, he'll just be Barry while his game counterpart will be game!Barry. This also applies to game characters that don't have anime counterparts, such as Silver and manga!Silver. Understand?**

* * *

><p><strong>Kballkdball<strong>

_**Why is Barry in EVERY canon so hyper?**_

**Dawn **Wow, this is directed at every canon of Barry…

**Barry **What's wrong with being hyper? I am who I am and I'm AWESOME BECAUSE OF IT!

**Game!Barry **I wouldn't say I'm hyper…I'm just always in a hurry. Does that make me hyper?

**Pearl **I'm based off of game!Barry's character, but I _definitely _do not act like I was raised in a barn…

**Barry **A barn? What's that?

**Game!Barry **Isn't that where Miltank and the like are raised?

**Jun **I'm not hyper.

**Barry **Whoa! Who are you?

**Jun **I'm Jun, from _Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Adventure!_

**Kazuki **Well, I'm from _Pocket Monsters DP _so people may define me as hyper…

**Barry** Oh my Arceus! How many different versions of myself are there?!

**Pearl **I say we blame this question on game!Barry, since he came first.

**Game!Barry **What? Don't blame me!

**Jun **It's your fault.

**Game!Barry **THAT'S NOT FAIR!


	4. ThatEmoKidd

**ThatEmoKidd**

**_Game!Green - If you feel like making out with Game!Red, can I watch and write a fanfic about it?_**

**Green **…What the &$# kinda question is that?!

**Red** …

**Blue **Aww, come on! That would be hot!

**Manga!Green **That's almost the same as if it were Red and I!

**Yellow **HUH?

**Manga!Red** What?

**Blue **Make out with him!

**Green **Are you _crazy?_ There is no way in—!

**Blue **Game!Red, go kiss game!Green.

**Red **…!

**Green **N-no! This is _not _happening! I am out of here! *Walks out*

**Blue **Damn! I'll get it to happen one day…

**Red **…

**_Game!Silver - Does it annoy you when people pair you up with random people?_**

**Silver **Well, yes, for the most part because I have no idea who these people are. Or they're people I don't even associate with, like Whitney or something.

**Game!Lyra **For the most part, people most often pair you with me.

**Silver **But I don't have a problem with that because I at least know who you are.

**Game!Lyra **W-what? Y-you don't mind being paired with m-me?

**Silver **Not really. I prefer it way more than random people I don't know.

**Game!Lyra **O-oh…

**Ethan **Lyra, your face is red. Are you okay?

**Game!Lyra **…

**_Game!Silver - Do you like-like your rival?_**

**Silver **Me again? Like-like? What does that mean?

**Game!Lyra **It means, like, to have a crush on someone…

**Silver **Crush? Like, Crush Claw?

**Game!Lyra **No, no…like, _feelings _for someone…

**Silver **Oh, feelings…

**Ethan **What kind of question is that? Silver doesn't know what emotions are!

**Game!Lyra **That's not true! At first he just used his Pokémon as tools, but then he got to love and care for his Pokémon! How do you think he got a Crobat? By beating the hell out of it?

**Silver **So the questions is apparently asking if I have feelings for my rival…

**Game!Lyra **Y-yes…

**Silver** Well…

**Game!Lyra **…

**Silver **I don't get it. I technically have _three _rivals.

**Game!Lyra ***Falls over*

**Ethan **Well, that is true…

**Kris **I was the rival character in _Pokémon Crystal Version_. And then they replaced me…

**Silver **To answer the question, I don't really have feelings for anybody. But if anything, people like to pair me with Lyra. Does that mean something?

**Game!Lyra **…

**_Game!Lyra - If you had to be stuck on a deserted island, what 3 things and 1 person would you want with you?_**

**Game!Lyra **Wow, this is a difficult question! Um, three things… All of my Pokémon count as one, right? Does that count?

**Kris **I'd think so.

**Game!Lyra **Okay, so my Pokémon…um, my PokéGear, and my hat.

**Ethan **Your hat?

**Game!Lyra **I love this hat!

**Kris **So which one person would you take?

**Game!Lyra **U-um, this is hard… I would pick…S-Silver!

**Silver **Me?

**Game!Lyra **U-um, yeah… I don't know, this is a tough question!

**Silver **Oh, okay. I wouldn't mind that. We could work together to find a way to get off the island.

**Game!Lyra **N-no, I think the question is implying…like, if we _couldn't _find a way off the island…

**Silver **Really?

**Game!Lyra **Y-yeah…


	5. JW Appel

**To answer SuperPaperPokemon's question, in all of my fanfiction, I go by the original names in the manga where Blue is the female and Green is the male. This also applies to game!Green being the male as well and Leaf being her own character.**

* * *

><p><strong>J.W. Appel<strong>

_**Misty: Have you ever wanted to beat up your sisters?**_

**Misty **Yes.

**Daisy **What? Like, that's not very nice.

**Lily **Totally! Did you notice how fast she, like, answered the question?

**Violet **Like, harsh! We helped raise you, y'know. The least you can do is be, like, nice to us.

**Misty **You guys were the Sensational Sisters. I was never included in that.

**Lily **But that doesn't mean that you can just, like, beat us up!

**Misty **All the question asked was if I have ever wanted to beat you up. That doesn't mean that I'm actually going to.

**Violet **Well, geez, like, thanks for that.

**Misty **I'll just send out Gyarados to scare the hell outta you. *Releases Gyarados from its Poké Ball*

**Sensational Sisters **KYYAAAAHHHHH! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!

_**Brock: Your parents pretty much abandoned you and left you to raise your siblings alone. Weren't you angry?**_

**Brock **I was very hurt and confused by it at first, but I loved taking care of my siblings. They mean a lot to me. I also learned how to cook on my own, so it was worth it in the end.

**Forrest **Aww, we love you too, Brock!

**Kanto!Flint **At least you forgive us.

**Brock **Well, I wouldn't say I ever forgave you for it…

**Lola **Huh?

**Violet **I wish Misty cared about us like Brock cares for his siblings…

**Misty ***Holds out Gyarados' Poké Ball*

**Lily **No! Don't, like, release it again!

_**Ash: Do you like Pikachu more than your other Pokémon?**_

**May **Oh, that's a good question!

**Misty **Yeah, Pikachu's the only Pokémon Ash has kept with him throughout all of his journeys! That must mean he favors him, right?

**Ash **Um, well…

**All of Ash's Pokémon beside Pikachu ***Glares at him*

**Tracey **Whoa!

**Ash **U-um, well, I l-love all of my Pokémon the same! Y-yeah, that's right! Aha ha ha…

**All of Ash's Pokémon beside Pikachu ***Sigh in relief*

**Ash **Y-yeah…

**Pikachu **Pika?

_**Delia: What were you like as Ash's age?**_

**Delia **Oh, me? Well…

**Ash **Yeah, mom, you don't tell me much about yourself when you were my age. Did you become a Pokémon trainer like me?

**Delia **No. I enjoyed watching Pokémon battles, but I was never one to train them myself. I was a student under Professor Oak's teachings and learned a lot about Pokémon, but decided not to become a trainer.

**Ash **Really?

**Delia **Yes. Then in my teenage years, I met Giovanni…

**Ash **What'd you say, mom? I couldn't hear you.

**Delia **Oh, nothing! Nothing…


	6. Takamiya

**Takamiya**

**_- Between Barry, Pearl (PokéSpe version) and Black (PokéSpe version), who can win in a screaming contest? XD_**

**Pearl **Screaming contest? Why would I want to participate in—?

**Barry **ME, ME!

**Black** NO, DEFINITELY ME!

**Barry **NUH-UH! IT WOULD TOTALLY BE ME!

**Black **SUCH A LIAR! I WOULD SO WIN!

**Barry **NO WAY!

**Black **YES WAY!

**Barry **WOULD NOT!

**Black **WOULD—

**Pearl **WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH MY SENTENCE, YOU OBNOXIOUS TWITS! DAMN!

**Barry **…Pearl wins.

**Black **Yeah, Pearl wins. I give.

**_- Well, just for the laughs, who is creepier? Charon or N? (manga version again)_**

**Charon** …

**Manga!N** …

**Game!Dawn** Charon is pretty…weird.

**Black** Definitely N.

**Game!Dawn** But I don't really know N, so…

**Black** That guy is as freaky as it gets.

**White** I can't really answer this…

_**- That's for the game characters, what's your opinion of your anime/manga counterparts? And please, if Game!Red "speaks" put the subs because "..." no one understands.**_

**Red** …

**Green** Red! Speak! With words!

**Red** … *Scribbles on a piece of paper*

**Green** What does that say? "Anime!Ash is cool. Manga!Red,"—you spelled manga wrong—"is cool." Can't you say anything more than that?

**Red** … *Shakes his head*

**Ash** I'm awesome!

**Green** Geez, Red… Um, I think Gary acts just like me. Manga!Green is a little more…harsh.

**Manga!Green** Harsh?

**Manga!Red** In the beginning, maybe. I think he's matured, though.

**Manga!Green** Anyway…

**Leaf** Blue's a pretty cool girl. A little devious if you ask me, but everyone's different.

**Blue** I wouldn't be Blue if I wasn't devious~!

**Ethan** Gold and Jimmy seem like they'd be cool people to hang out with.

**Anime!Ethan** What about me?

**Ethan** You had three seconds of screen time in one of the movies…

**Anime!Ethan** … *Pouts*

**Silver** Manga!Silver could be my twin…

**Manga!Silver** …We've got our crazy pasts, don't we?

**Kris** I think Marina and Crystal would be so fun to hang out with!

**Marina** You think so?

**Crystal** Yay!

**Brendan** Well, I don't have much to say about anime!Brendan because he only had, like, five seconds of screen time. As for Ruby…

**Ruby** What?

**Brendan** I never would have thought that my manga counterpart would be so into…the beauty of Pokémon. And contests…

**Ruby** What's wrong with that?

**Game!May** Well, Sapphire's pretty rambunctious, but she seems cool. And I think it's cool that anime!May participated in contests. I think that's neat.

**Ruby** At least someone appreciates that…

**Brenden** …

**May** Thanks!

**Sapphire** Rambunctious…?

**Lucas** Man, the anime sure doesn't like us male game characters, huh? Sorry, anime!Lucas... Um, Diamond seems pretty relaxed. And hungry. Does your stomach contain some kind of black hole we should be aware of?

**Diamond** *Shove a rice ball in his mouth* I phond dink sho… (I don't think so…)

**Anime!Lucas** …

**Game!Dawn** My counterparts are completely different from me…

**Dawn** Really? Are we that different?

**Platinum** My apologizes.

**Game!Lyra** Hmm… Anime!Lyra and I might not be too different. Maybe.

**Lyra** Maybe?

**Hilbert** I don't have an anime counterpart. Black is pretty…ambitious.

**Black** OH YEAH! POKÉMON LEAGUE, HERE I COME!

**Hilda** Surprisingly, I don't have an anime counterpart, either. I wonder if an anime!Hilda will show up in the future. As for White, I'd love to hang out with her someday.

**White** Seriously? I didn't think I was that exciting, but okay!

**Brendan** Well, here's the conclusion: the girls all like one another and the anime hates the game male counterparts. Great.

**_- Fans loves to make medleys with you guys from Special, who do you think fits your voice the best?_**

**Blue **Hmm, that's a tough one…

**Yellow **There's a lot of different ones…

**Ruby **As long as I have a beautiful voice, I don't care who it is!

**Emerald **Lulz, make Ruby have a Kermit the Frog voice.

**Sapphire **Bwahahaha!

**Ruby **Hey!

**Crystal **Well, I guess as long as the voices are decent enough, I don't have too much of an opinion on it.

**Platinum **Me neither. As long as I sound sophisticated and educated.

**Black **My voice actor better learn how to yell without straining his voice!

**White **Or _her._

**Manga!Bianca **Hahahaha!

**Black **Hey!

_**- Black, I want to see you shouting using a microphone, I want to know if a pillar of light that burns people to death appears! (cookies for who gets the reference! XD)**_

**White **…I don't get it…

**Manga!Cheren **Me neither.

**Manga!Bianca **No idea.

**Black **I don't care about the reference! *Grabs a microphone*

**White **Oh, no! Close your ears!

**Black **I'M GOING TO GET INTO THE POKÉMON LEAGUE! EVERYONE LOOK OUT! *****Several windows break in the room*

**Misty ***Rushes in from next door* What the hell was that?

**White **…B-Black…d-don't _ever_…do that…a-again…


	7. ZXCVBNMEM

**ZXCVBNMEM**

_**WHO DO YOU LOVE? - For Ash, Red (manga), Red (game), Brendan (anime), Lucas (anime)**_

**Ash **What is love?

**Misty **…Did you really just quote a Haddaway song?

**Ash **What's a Haddaway?

**Manga!Red** Love? Hmm, I wouldn't say I love anyone yet… Maybe in the future.

**Yellow **…

**Red **…

**Green **ANSWER A QUESTION, DAMN YOU!

**Anime!Brendan **I haven't have enough screen time _to _fall in love…

**Anime!Lucas **Me neither…

_**Do you hate the Pokémon Company (or whatever you call it) for not putting enough screen time for you guys? - For Jimmy, Brendan, Lucas, Ethan. (All from anime)**_

**Anime!Brenden **YES!

**Anime!Lucas **YES!

**Jimmy **Huh? Pokémon what?

**Anime!Ethan **They must mean TPCI, the Pokémon Company International. Actually, TPCI just dubs the anime into English. So it's not really their fault.

**Jimmy **So…it's the Japanese company's fault?

**Anime!Ethan **Pretty much.

_**Can you guys do manzai together? - For Barry, Pearl, Barry (game)**_

**Pearl **Sure, that's easy. *Slaps both Barry's with a fan*

**Barry **What the hell?

**Game!Barry **We didn't get any time to tell a joke!

**Pearl **You guys are so _boke _you don't need to even say anything.

**Barry **Fined!

**Game!Barry **That was mean…

_**So...how's life? - For Silver/Kamon (anime), Silver (manga), Silver (game)**_

**Anime!Silver **Anyone outside of Japan doesn't even know who I am. Why am I being asked this?

**Silver** Peachy.

**Manga!Silver **Um, I don't know. Same as usual, I guess.

**Jimmy **Anime!Silver? I remember you!

**Anime!Silver **No one else does!

_**...How old are you? - For Hareta (Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Adventures!)**_

**Hareta **Um, good question. Mitsumi, how old am I?

**Mitsumi **Why are you asking me? I don't know.

**Hareta **Jun?

**Jun **You don't know your own age?

**Hareta **Hmm… I'd guess about ten…

**Jun **You _guess?_

**Hareta **Yeah!

**Jun ***Facepalm*


	8. ZexionTwo

**ZexionTwo**

_**1) Ash; Pick a girl to date already, plz, I'd ask something else, but your as dumb as Sora on Kingdom Hearts**_

**Ash **Who's Sora?

**Brock **He stars in the video game Kingdom Hearts. It even says it in the question.

**Ash **That's not a question… Hey, this person called me dumb! That wasn't nice!

**Misty **Well, she is right. You are pretty dense when it comes to girls' feelings.

**Ash **Dense?

**Anabel **…

**Macy **…

**Angie **…

**Ash **What does that mean? Oh, hey guys! Anabel, Macy, Angie! What are you guys doing here? And Dawn. And May, and Iris, and Gary, Cilan, Tracey, Ritchie, Barry, Paul, and…Latias? What the hell?

**Misty **Or…_anyone's _feelings for that matter?

**PokéShippers **DATE MISTY! SHE WAS THERE FROM THE BEGINNING!

**Misty **What the hell? Where did you guys come from?

**AdvanceShippers **Shut up! May is soooooo much better!

**PearlShippers **Are you serious? May and Ash have the same voice actress in English! That's weird! Oh, and so does Ash's mom! May and Ash's mom sound exactly alike! WEIRD!

**AdvanceShippers **That has nothing to do with _anything!_

**PearlShippers **Ash, date Dawn. Now.

**PalletShippers **No! Ash and Gary are childhood friends! Everyone knows that _osananajimi _always get together in the end!

**NegaiShippers **Go, Iris!

**PokéShippers **Iris hasn't even been in the series that long. What does _negai _even mean?

**NegaiShippers **It's Japanese for wish! WishShipping was already taken, so we used _negai_.

**CaféMochaShippers **CAFÉMOCHASHIPPING!

**MorpheusShippers **No, Morpheus!

**AbilityShippers **Anabel, for the win!

**Misty** Okay, that's enough!

**Dawn **This is insane.

**Gary **_Osananajimi_?

**Tracey **Hey, where's Ash?

**Iris **I think he ran off…

**All of the Shippers **AFTER HIM! *They all storm out of the door*

**May **Man, we're gonna have a lot of these questions, aren't we?

**Misty **Sigh…

**Cilan **CaféMochaShipping…

_**2) N: Dude, you're a stalker, why?**_

**N** …I am offended.

**Hilda **This person is right. You _do _kinda randomly show up outta nowhere. Are you following us?

**Hilbert **Seriously?

**N **That's not true. It's just…coincidental.

**Hilda **…You paused before saying 'coincidental'…

**Hilbert** I'm worried…

**FerrisWheelShippers **HE DOES IT OUT OF LOVE, HILDA!

**IsshuShippers **No! Hilbert! He loves Hilbert!

**Misty **WHO LET THE SHIPPERS BACK IN HERE?

_**3) White: *jumps down on knee with rose in hand* Will you go out with me? Black: You got Bianca.**_

**White **Wha-? U-um, I'm not sure what to say! I'm flattered, but…

**Black **Wait a minute! "You got Bianca?" What does that mean?

**White **Apparently this person is a CarCrashShipper. Or just doesn't like any pairing with me in it…

**Black **Shipping? I don't have time for romance. It's all about the…POKÉMON LEAGUE!

**White **Sigh… Sorry, Zexiontwo, but I'm too busy with my job for a relationship. But maybe we can hang out sometime!

**Black **White, you're too nice.

**White **What?

_**4) Bianca: Black or Cheren?**_

**Manga!Bianca **Black…

**CarCrashShippers **…!

**Manga!Bianca **Or Cheren…

**DualRivalShippers **…!

**Bianca **Hmm… *Eyes Black and Cheren back and forth*

**Black **Don't have time for romance. POKÉMON LEAGUE, GO!

**CarCrashShippers **Aww…

**Manga!Cheren **I don't understand the question. Black or Cheren…what?

**Manga!Bianca **Oh, Cheren! I thought you were smart! Even Black understood the question!

**Black **Hey!

**Manga!Bianca **I'll choose you for now, because you're adorable!

**Manga!Cheren **Choose me for what?

**DualRivalShippers **AAHHHH! *Squeals*

**Misty **DAMMIT!

_**5) Creepy old man who stops you from going to Johto's last gym to ask if you want to buy some candy: What is your issue?**_

**RageCandyBar Man** …Um, I was purposely put into the game to prevent the player from moving on until they beat Pryce…

**Kris **Yeah, but if you think about it, you sold those things for an outrageous amount of poké. Couldn't you have at least let us buy one for, like, a reasonable price.

**Ethan **Seriously.

**RageCandyBar Man **…That still doesn't make me creepy…


	9. Sexykill69

**It's been awhile. Check my profile for the explanation for my absence. In the meantime, I'm so so sorry if it takes awhile to get to your question. There are a lot to get through.**

**Also, this chapter references another story of mine, _Pok**é**mon on Facebook?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sexykill69<strong>

_**Cilan! Do you have a plan to try and get at Ash? If so please explain in scientific detail, or I'll be forced to keep your prized silverware~**_

**Cilan** NO! NOT MY SILVERWARE!

**Chili** I like this person already!

**Cress** Answer the question, Cilan.

**Cilan** U-um, uh, I wish I had a plan… Scientific detail?

**Chili** He plans to seduce Ash in his sleep. Then, Ash will have no choice but to give in!

**Cilan** CHILI! WHAT THE—!

**Iris** Super censor bar powers, activate!

**Ash** Seduce?

**Misty** OH MY ARCEUS, ASH, CARRY A DICTIONARY!

**_Cilan, do you miss your brothers? On a scale of trapped in a snowstorm with Ash to Want to go home this very second._**

**Cilan** I don't miss them. At all.

**Chili** That's mean!

**Cress** I'm hurt.

**Iris** What kind of scale is that?

**Cilan** Tough! You guys are mean to me!

**Chili** You know we just like to tease you! We know you like Ash and we just want to help you!

**Cilan** By putting all of that on Facebook? That's trying to help me?

**Cress** Of course.

**Iris** Where is Ash?

**May** I think he went to go get lunch.

**Cilan** Thank Arceus. Don't say things like that out loud. I don't want Ash to get the wrong idea.

**Chili** …But you do like Ash!

**Cilan** Sshhh! I-I want to tell Ash myself…

**Cress** When?

**Cilan** I-I don't know. Soon…

**_Cilan, if I were to fondle your bow tie, would I get a reaction (is it an erogenous zone?)_**

**Cilan** …

**Chili** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Cilan** What the hell kind of question is that?

**Chili** A great one! Let us find out! Hey, Ash!

**Cilan** !

**Ash** Huh?

**Chili** Cilan needs help fixing his bow tie!

**Ash** …What does that have to do with me? It looks fine to me.

**Chili** Fix it!

**Ash** Um, okay! *Reaches for Cilan's bow tie*

**Cilan** *Slaps Ash's hand away*

**Ash** …Huh? What was that for?

**Cilan** *Begins to tear up* NO! *Runs off*

**Chili** Cilan, wait!

**Ash** …That was weird.


End file.
